


Aloha, baby.

by Everydayishark



Series: Life of pup and bear [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - College/University, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Summer Vacation, beach fun with the boys, established relationship Hyungwonho, roommate Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the fic where Minhyuk pretends to be a bad swimmer so sexy lifeguard Hyunwoo will come save him + boatloads (hah, get it, sea humor) of Monsta X friendship.</p><p>With bonus college shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's up, croc.

**Week 1.**

Minhyuk practically grows up on the beach. He supposes it is an inevitability of living in a small harbor town with no other form of entertainment whatsoever. He learns to swim at an early age and from then on he can always be found in or around the water, playing with his friends in the summer and taking long walks alone in the winter. To Minhyuk, there is nothing better than the feeling of hot sand underneath his feet and the sea breeze in his hair.

Every summer, people from far and wide flock to their beaches. Most people go to the large, crowded beach on the Southern part of town, but Minhyuk prefers to hang out at the smaller, lesser known stretch of sand in the North. Every summer, the town brings on a couple of lifeguards from outside (mostly college kids looking to make a quick buck and spend a summer at the beach).

Minhyuk himself is also in college now, but every summer he returns to his hometown to hang out at the beach with his friends, work on his tan and eat excessive amounts of watermelon and ice cream.

\--

“Nice hair.” Hyungwon snorts sarcastically as Minhyuk walks up to his friends sporting his brand new Jack Frost-esque hairdo.

“’sup satan.” He fist bumps his friend and pulls him close. “You’re just jealous I can rock any hair color.”

“No one is jealous here, but you just keep telling yourself that.” His other friend, Kihyun, says. Changkyun just flashes him a quick grin, which is his way of mocking him, and Minhyuk groans. “You’re all assholes. At least I have youuu, right Joohoney~?”

Minhyuk coos and drapes an arm over Jooheon, who just lets Minhyuk pull him closer, easing into his hug.

\--

Jooheon has been his best friend since childhood. Wherever Jooheon went, Minhyuk would follow. Armed with an adventurous mindset, overactive minds and too much free time, they would often get themselves into all kinds of trouble. Jooheon looks tough but he’s a big softie, he’s scared of everything and anything and his aegyo is legendary. Jooheon currently sports reddish brown short cropped hair. He looks cold and menacing, but in reality everything about him is soft. He has the sweetest personality, a big caring heart, and when he smiles deep dimples crater his cheeks. In short, he is adorable. To Minhyuk’s great joy, he applies to the same college so even now the besties are not separated.

Hyungwon is tall (like gargantuan skinny spider legs tall), and model-esque, everything about him is sharp angles and slim features and he’s unfairly good looking. He is the quietest one in their group of friends, but he makes up for the silence with snarky comments and witty remarks. He used to be the bitter single of the group (and also a bit of an asshole sometimes), but since he met his boyfriend Wonho in college he has softened a little. He regularly spams their group chat with pictures of him and his (also ridiculously handsome) boyfriend (tagging every picture with #Hyungwonho). Hyungwon brings Wonho along for the first time this summer.

Changkyun is three years younger than Minhyuk, and in many ways is very much like a little brother to him. Minhyuk feels very protective over Changkyun, and he loves him very much, but sometimes he also wants to punch him in the nose. After this summer Changkyun is joining them in the big boys’ league (A.k.a College), so this is his last summer of ‘freedom’. Changkyun is a good kid, hardworking and passionate. He also acts more mature than most of them do together. His deep voice makes him very popular with girls, but he turns into a bumbling idiot when he is around women.

Kihyun has also been one of his closest friends since childhood. He acts a little snobby but he’s actually really sweet. Has been crowned the king of sass. Is always the one who makes sure they eat well/don’t get lost anywhere/don’t do anything TOO stupid. Basically, he’s their mom (something they tell him often, to his great annoyance). Nags a lot. 120% done with these idiots most of the time.

Wonho is Hyungwon’s boyfriend, and Minhyuk doesn’t know that much about him (Hyungwon attends a different college), besides the fact that a) he is really handsome and b) he likes flashing his abs and c) he studies dance and d) Wonho isn't his real name, but both him and Hyungwon refuse to tell them why, and at some point they just stopped asking. He has been dating Hyungwon for a little over two years now and they are still (grossly) in love. The rest of them regularly complain about their lovey dovey-ness, but they might just be a little jealous because they’re all single (Something Hyungwon teases them about mercilessly).

\--

Minhyuk is the last one to join them and round up their weird little group as they head down to the beach. It’s their first week of vacation after exams and Minhyuk has felt tense on the entire drive back home, but as soon as his bare feet touch the sand he relaxes. On the beach he is home. They find a good spot, plant their parasol (Hyungwon and Wonho immediately claim the spots in the shadow), roll out their towels and immediately shed all their bags and clothes (save for their swim shorts, of course).

Minhyuk digs through his bag (he is one of those people who manages to stash their entire house in a backpack) until he finds the inflatable crocodile mattress he bought on sale last winter. “Hey, you brought your boyfriend!” Hyungwon grins from beneath the parasol and Minhyuk flashes him a quick middle finger.

After wrestling with the plastic contraption for about ten minutes, the crocodile is alive and well and ready for take-off.

“Don’t fall asleep!” Kihyun yells after him. “Yes, mom~” Minhyuk yells back, which earns him a flip flop against the back of his head.

\--

The water is still slightly cold, but the sun is hot and bright and Minhyuk is glad for the cool waves that brush against his legs. The soft bobbing makes him feel sleepy, he has worked so hard the past few weeks and the exhaustion is finally catching up. He tries to stay awake, really, but it’s so soothing, the sea, the sand, the smell of salt and seaweed and _home_.

He wakes up to the sound of Kihyun yelling. “ **MINHYUK**! GET OUT OF THERE! YOU’RE TOO FAR OUT!” Minhyuk jerks up, feels the water tugging at his legs, knows that he has drifted out too far, before he can even look back at his friends on the beach, who are only tiny specs in the distance now. For the first time in his life, Minhyuk starts to feel scared of the water, because he knows how dangerous the current can be once it gets a hold of you. He starts paddling wildly, but the water will not let him go, instead he is dragged out further into the sea. Minhyuk starts to panic. His mind goes blank, all the things he has learned about what to do in situations like these go out the window, and he starts to flail around.

“MINHYUK! STAY CALM! THE LIFEGUARD IS ON HIS WAY!”

Minhyuk doesn’t hear Kihyun anymore, hears only the pounding of his heart and the pounding of the waves. Minhyuk doesn’t see the lifeguard approach, instead he suddenly feels a strong hand taking a hold of his arm and slowly but surely pulling him up, out of the current and into the boat.

“Are you okay?” He hears, and it sounds so far away even though the lifeguard is right next to him. “Are you hurt?” He feels a hand take his pulse, feel his forehead, check him for injuries. Only after he sits down for what feels like a century does the hum in his ears quiet down, and his vision returns, and he eventually finds his voice again.

\--

The lifeguard stands over him, his face concerned, one of his hands on Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Of course, after looking death in the eye and battling the mighty sea, the first thing Minhyuk thinks is “Fuck, he’s hot.” (in his defense, he might have a sunburn, and he nearly got eaten by the sea, and he just lost his crocodile.)

So is he okay?

Yes, technically.

“Y-yes, I’m okay.”

“Good, I was really worried about you there for a while. You really shouldn’t go out this far into the sea, these under currents are very treacherous.”

Minhyuk _knows_. Minhyuk knows all of this, but he doesn’t say anything, instead he looks down at his hands.

\--

Sexy lifeguard brings him back to land, where he is greeted by his worried (and angry) friends. “I told you not to fall asleep!” Kihyun scolds, but he gently wraps a towel around him anyway and guides him back to the parasol.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk manages, as the lifeguard looks on as he is being whisked away.

“Thank you, mister….?” He extends his hand.

“Ah. Hyunwoo. And no need to call me mister, please, I am only 23.” Sexy lifeguard says, suddenly looking shy, and he awkwardly shakes Minhyuk’s hand.

“ _Thank you_ , Hyunwoo. Thank you for saving my life.”

“It was my pleasure.” Hyunwoo says, and smiles, and Minhyuk isn’t sure if he’s suddenly feeling hot because of the sun or because his insides are melting, but it’s probably the latter.

His friends lead him back to the parasol, where they wordlessly watch the crocodile drift off behind the horizon. For the rest of the week, Minhyuk stays on the beach, content just working on his tan while sleeping or listening to music, and secretly stealing glances at sexy lifeguard Hyunwoo.


	2. What the crab, Minhyuk?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk has a bad idea.

A week after his sea-scare, Minhyuk is drawn to the water again. It is inevitable, really. Besides, it’s much too warm to stay on the beach all week. Careful not to go too far, Minhyuk stays close to the shore line, splashing around with Jooheon and Changkyun while concerned mom Kihyun watches them from afar (Hyungwon and Wonho are off doing god knows what).

In the corner of his eye, he sees sexy lifeguard Hyunwoo is also keeping an eye on him. Secretly, from behind the parasol, Minhyuk has taken the time to observe Hyunwoo better.

Hyunwoo is tall (not Hyungwon-skinny-spider legs-tall, but a brawny, well-built kind of tall), with muscular, tanned arms. Underneath the life vest, Minhyuk sees a broad chest and well-defined abs. Dear lord, even his legs look strong and beautiful. He has a soft, kind, rounded face, with small, plump lips (Minhyuk has definitely not thought about kissing those, a lot) and kind, dark eyes. His hair is short and messy and a kind of chestnut brown.

Hyunwoo spends most of his time on the high chair, dutifully looking out for lost children or drowning idiots (Hi. It’s me. Minhyuk.) Every now and then he leaves his seat to jog around the beach (setting off the Baywatch theme song in Minhyuk's head), his hair flowing in the wind, raindrops cascading off his muscular physique, and Minhyuk swears it’s almost as if he runs in slow motion.

“--Earth to Minhyuk!” A splash of water in his face brings him back down from hottie heaven into the real world where he is currently standing in the middle of the sea gaping at Hyunwoo (smooth Minhyuk, _smooooth_ ). “Stop ogling the hot lifeguard and throw back the ball.” Changkyun points at the tennis ball that has been floating in front of him for probably the last ten minutes.

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” He throws back the ball, but it doesn’t take long until he’s distracted again by Hyunwoo, who is still jogging around the beach.

“Ugh. _Hyung_. You are hopeless.” Changkyun groans and he pushes Minhyuk underwater on his way back to the beach.

\--

Minhyuk _has_ been hopeless with guys. It isn’t easy being gay in a country where homosexuality is still very much a stigma. It also doesn’t help that anytime Minhyuk likes someone he loses his ability to talk and act like a normal human being.

 

\--

Minhyuk submerges, and though he is close to the shore (so in no danger of drowning) he sees Hyunwoo whip his head around, eyes worried (Minhyuk thinks he’s probably imagining the last thing, why would Hyunwoo care about what happens to him?).

Minhyuk comes back up, sneezing out the water that entered his nose (oh god, so charming). He swims closer to Jooheon, who is drifting around in a big inflatable tube.

“Lemme join in~” Minhyuk whines while clinging to the edge of the tube.

“No way, look what happened to your crocodile!” Jooheon protests, but he scoots over to one side so Minhyuk can join him on the other side. They paddle around like that for a while, until Jooheon announces he is hungry and abandons the tube and Minhyuk in it.

“Don’t you dare lose my tube!” Jooheon shouts after Minhyuk, who just gives him a half-assed semi-reassuring wave.

Occasionally, he catches Hyunwoo staring at him. He’s probably just making sure he doesn’t drown again, Minhyuk thinks, why else would he be looking this way. Every time Minhyuk catches him stare he quickly looks away, pretending to study something with his binoculars or fix a strap on his life vest.

Very slowly, a plan hatches in Minhyuk’s mind.

\--

“No way.” Kihyun deadpans. “That is a very fucking bad idea.”

“Wow _hyung_ , that is pretty irresponsible, even for you.” Changkyun adds, which earns him a punch in the shoulder and an offended “Hey!”

“…I don’t think you should do it.” Jooheon says softly, but Minhyuk has already made up his mind.

Minhyuk wants to pretend to need saving to gauge Shownu’s reaction.

“Why not just **talk** to him?” Kihyun says, shaking his head. “You know, like **normal** people do.”

But there is no talking Minhyuk out of things once he’s made up his mind.

“We’re not saving your ass if you really drown out there.” Kihyun sighs, but Minhyuk just hugs him close.

“Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you!”

They all shake their heads as they watch him go, but no one stops him.

\--

In order to make it look convincing, Minhyuk first swims a few rounds. He makes sure not to swim too fast, or too strongly, makes sure to keep his head just above the waves.

 _Of course_ it’s a bad idea.

But the thought of being carried to shore in Hyunwoo’s big, strong arms seriously clouds his better judgement, plus it’s not like he’ll be in any actual danger, so what’s the harm? (Minhyuk knows the answer to that, but he chooses not to listen)

He makes sure he is positioned directly into Hyunwoo’s field of vision. He knows he is watching him carefully, he can feel it, he can feel Hyunwoo’s eyes burning on his back.

Slowly, at first, he begins to stir the water. He starts to flail around, making big, forced strokes with his arms, making sure to splash up as much water as possible. And lastly, he screams for help. Hyunwoo jolts up from his chair, grabs his body board and sprints into the water.

“Stay calm!” He yells.

Minhyuk flails wildly until Hyunwoo reaches him, then gently sinks into his embrace.

Hyunwoo quickly leads him to shore (it only takes him a few powerful strokes to reach the beach), and plants him in the sand.

“Are you okay? We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

…

Is that a hint?

\--

Minhyuk flushes. “My foot cramped up. Thank you for saving me again.”

Hyunwoo still has an arm wrapped around Minhyuk, and Minhyuk feels so warm and safe, so he eases into it. Hyunwoo, who is clearly embarrassed, quickly retracts his arm and instead reaches it out to help him up.

“I am Minhyuk by the way.” He offers up his brightest smile while he takes Hyunwoo’s hand.

“H-Hi. No problem. Sure. Just try to be more careful, okay?” Hyunwoo pulls him up.

“Yes, sir.”

\--

His friends don’t even look up when he comes back (although he knows they’ve all been watching him closely) to their spot.

“You are truly a fool.” Kihyun says.

“I know.” Minhyuk says, but he catches Shownu looking and he flashes a shy smile at him (at _him_. At Minhyuk. All for him!) and Minhyuk feels himself grinning like an idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a VERY bad idea, kids.


	3. Nice melons you got there.

**Week 3.**

Minhyuk and Changkyun agree to help out Minhyuk’s parents restock their store on Monday morning. Minhyuk’s family runs a small supermarket near the beach, and business has been booming with all the tourists in town for the summer. The others suddenly had something else to do that morning (i.e. NOT waking up at 7AM), and Changkyun gets asked to help because he’s the youngest and he’s too polite to refuse (to Minhyuk’s parents at least, he has no trouble voicing his dissatisfaction to Minhyuk).

“Ugh. I can’t believe you dragged me into this.” Changkyun grumbles as he appears in front of the store at 8AM sharp, wearing an oversized hoodie. His hair is sticking out everywhere and he frequently stops to yawn theatrically or rub his eyes. Minhyuk however, is wide awake and cheerful as ever (the secret is coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.)

“At least you’re getting a reward.” Minhyuk chimes.

“Being paid in _watermelon_ would’ve been fine when I was 12, but now that I’m going off to college, am I supposed to pay my text books with fruit?” Changkyun replies sarcastically, while sorting different kinds of cereal.

“You could’ve _easily_ gotten a part-time job for the summer instead of lazing around the beach with us, so you’ve officially squandered your right to complain.” Minhyuk waves at Changkyun with a box of cookies.  “Plus, I’m pretty sure that if you have to start saving for college NOW, you’re way, waaay too late.”

“Fine. Whatever. You could’ve at least asked Jooheon to help too.” Changkyun huffs.

“Why? I already see him every day. Can’t I just spend a quiet morning with my favorite _maknae_?” Minhyuk attempts to hug Changkyun but he hides in the next aisle.

“ **No**. I’m filing a restraining order. Seriously. Stay away, hyung.”

Minhyuk pokes his head around the shelves and smiles widely. “Never.”

“It’s too early for physical contaaaaact” The younger whines but let’s Minhyuk hug him anyway (knowing he won’t stop trying until he gets what he wants).

“Our baby is growing up so fast~”

“Ugh, hyung, please, you’re beginning to sound like Kihyun.”

“Rude!”

\--

Three hours and much squabbling later, all the shelves are filled and all the boxes are moved to storage and Minhyuk’s parents send them off with two giant watermelons. Because they were wearing their normal clothes in the store, they have to change on the beach. Luckily, there is a wooden shed that serves as a changing room/bathroom/utility closet.

The beach is still pretty empty when they arrive. There are only a handful of people (mostly kids) and the lifeguard (He can only see his back, but he already knows it’s Hyunwoo), who sits dutifully on his high chair. Minhyuk spots Wonho and Hyungwon under a parasol not too far away (or rather, he sees Hyungwon’s pale spider legs poke out from under the parasol, accompanied by a shorter, equally pale short pair of legs that he assumes are Wonho’s).

They dump the watermelons at Hyungwon’s feet (cue a high-pitched shriek coming from beneath the parasol) and head to the shed. There is only one changing room, so Minhyuk changes in the toilet (there is not a lot of space to change, but it isn’t rocket science, so he’ll manage).

“So any more fake-drowning on the menu for today?” Changkyun asks once they have both disappeared in their respective changing rooms.

Minhyuk wiggles out of his shirt. “Nah. Not this week. Got to keep it realistic.”

“Yes, because realistic is _definitely_ what you’re going for here.” Changkyun replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Shut up kid, got any better ideas?”

“Yes. **TALK TO HIM**. He might actually like you! He might actually _not_ like you. You’ll never know unless you talk to him.”

“Well jesus, but it’s not like something like that casually comes up in conversation. Like, _hey, I think you’re cute so I’ve been pretending to drown for the past few weeks, also wanna go out_?”

“Jesus hyung, you’re such a dork. No wonder you’re still single.”

“If I wasn’t in my underwear right now, I would’ve come over to dropkick you, you brat.”

“ **Come at me bro**!” Changkyun yells loudly. Minhyuk hears the door from Changkyun’s changing room unlock and he curses the tiny toilet space for not allowing him to undress faster. Changkyun is long gone when he emerges in his swim shorts.

\--

Minhyuk sighs and heads back to his friends. Once out of the shed, he sees sexy lifeguard Hyunwoo has left his post. A wave of panic rolls over him. What if he has overheard them?! Minhyuk pales at the thought. A few moments later, Hyunwoo re-appears on the other side of the beach, and Minhyuk breathes out in relief. Hyunwoo is jogging around the beach. There is NO way he has heard him talk. No way José.

Minhyuk folds out his towel and flops down next to Hyungwon, who lifts his sunglasses and smirks. “Welcome back, peasants.”

Minhyuk flips him off half-heartedly while his eyes wander to the lifeguard’s chair. Hyunwoo is back on his spot and he glances over at Minhyuk. When he catches his gaze he smiles brightly. Minhyuk blushes deeply and quickly looks away.

“Do I need to talk to him for you?” Wonho offers, and Minhyuk’s face gets even redder. “N-No, that’s fine, thank you.”

“Aw, look at this big ol’ tomato.” Hyungwon teases.

“Stop it you two, or I’m revoking your watermelon privileges.” Changkyun warns. “I’m the only one who gets to make sarcastic comments about Minhyuk’s non-existent sad love life.”

Minhyuk angrily scrambles to his feet. “YOU’RE ALL AWFUL AND I HATE YOU.” He yells, before he stomps off to the water. Minutes later, Jooheon follows.

“You know Changkyun has a point right? ….Not about the sarcastic comment thing. About the talking thing. Why don’t you go talk to him?”

Minhyuk shakes his head and wipes back the wet hair that is sticking to his forehead. “I can’t. I barely even remember my name when he’s close, how could I possibly have a normal conversation? Besides, what if he’s not interested in me?”

Jooheon chuckles. “Oh, trust me, he’s interested.”

“How do you know?”

Jooheon shakes his head. “I have **_eyes_**. Seriously, do you not notice him checking you out every five minutes?”

“W-Wha?”

“Just go talk to him, okayyy _? Pweaaaseee_?” Jooheon launches into his trademark aegyo and Minhyuk bursts out laughing.

“Fine, fine. I will talk to him _after_ my grand finale.”

“You’re seriously still going through with that?”

“Yes.”

“God. Maybe Changkyun was right, you _are_ hopeless.”

“Traitor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SHOWHYUK IS GETTING CLOSER  
> I CAN SEE THE SAILS OF THE SHIP ON THE HORIZON
> 
> but first it's time for Minhyuk's dramatic grand finale.  
> I also want to write more Hyungwonho but I keep getting distracted by sassy maknae and Shownu being Baywatch-y.


	4. Super certified CPR.

Before he knows it, it’s the last week before he has to go back to college. Three and a half week have flown by. For three and a half weeks he has lazed around on the beach, playing around with his friends and eating way too much ice cream. For three and a half week he has wistfully looked at the sexy lifeguard, thinking about all the _what ifs_ but always finding an excuse not to talk to him.

But not today.

Today is the day of his grand finale.

It’s not like he has planned out the moment down to the details. Nope. Not at all. Despite all of his friends’ adamant and desperate pleas not to do it, Minhyuk is determined to see it through.

The plan is as such:

  * Minhyuk will swim as close to the part with the steep rocks as possible (He has navigated these waters for many years, and he knows exactly where he can and cannot swim)
  * Minhyuk will pretend to hit the rocks and lose consciousness
  * Minhyuk will stay underwater for a long time (Minhyuk, on account of being a strong swimmer, can stay submerged with no problems for a good amount of time)
  * Minhyuk will come back up and dramatically call for Hyunwoo’s name (who will have seen him by this point and presumably takes action)
  * Minhyuk will submerge again for a few times, for good measure
  * Hyunwoo will save Minhyuk and bring him back to shore
  * ???



Granted, the last point is slightly vague and might need some re-considering, but Minhyuk thinks it’s a near-foolproof plan.

\--

His heart leaps in his chest when he sees the lifeguard chair is empty. What if he’s not there? What if it was all for naught? He would never have the courage to do something so ~~stupid~~ bold again. Several anxious minutes later, Hyunwoo emerges from the wooden shed in all of his tanned, gorgeous, muscular glory and Minhyuk can breathe again. Phew.

Minhyuk settles in next to Wonho, who sits on Hyungwon’s lap trying to braid his hair. Hyungwon is only half awake and weakly tries to swat away his boyfriend, with very little result. “Stop wiggling. You’re going to ruin it! Don’t you want to be beautiful?” Wonho whines as Hyungwon takes hold of his wrist.

“I **_am_** already beautiful.” Hyungwon murmurs, opening one eye and looks at Minhyuk. “Are you still going to do your dumb drowning today?”

“…I think it’s kinda romantic.” Wonho interjects. “…in a weird, dysfunctional way.”

“There is nothing romantic about pretending to be someone you’re not!”

“…Says the guy who pretended to love eating ramen for almost an entire year to get into my pants.” Wonho grins victoriously.

“…That is **_SO_** not the same.” Hyungwon huffs, trying to push Wonho off his lap but it is of no use. “And I actually like ramen. Just… not that much.”

Kihyun, who has been sleeping until now, snorts. “No one loves ramen as much as Wonho does.”

(Rumor goes that Wonho even has a bowl of ramen tattooed on his butt, but neither Wonho nor Hyungwon will tell)

Wonho shrugs. “Anyway, I think it’s kinda cute. It reminds me of when we first met.”

“What, did Hyungwon pretend to drown in ramen?” Changkyun asks. No one actually knows how Hyungwon and Wonho met. One day he was just there, and no one knew where he came from, and Hyungwon refused to tell. 

“No, that’d be weird. Hyungwon pretended to be a waiter at a restaurant and then he slipped me his phone number on a napkin after serving me food the whole night.”

“No. Way.” Minhyuk snickers. Hyungwon’s face is slowly turning beet red.

“Yes way. He even had the whole uniform on and all. Apparently he bribed one of the real waiters so he could serve me food and low-key flirt with me.”

“I didn’t bribe anyone! He was a friend and he owed me a favor.”

“A friend, hmm? So how come we’ve never heard about this _friend_?” Kihyun asks, smiling widely, enjoying this way too much.

“Acquaintance. Fine. Whatever. Some dude from school. We had class together once. He copied my essay so he owed me. So I figured out when Wonho would come to the restaurant and I would take his spare uniform.”

“The uniform instantly gave him away. It was at least three sizes too small. Plus he was a terrible waiter. The uniform is a bedroom favorite though.” Wonho grins.

Jooheon scrunches up his face. “ _Gross_! Tmi!”

“Now go and fake-drown so we can later also make fun about how you two met.” Kihyun says.

\--

Minhyuk enters the water. His friends agreed to be as non-suspicious as possible, so they’re still casually talking, though he knows they’re all watching him closely. To make it look more convincing, he first casually swims around for a good thirty minutes. You cannot rush the art of fake-drowning. Slowly, but surely, he approaches the part of the sea where the rocks stick out high from the water. Carefully, he navigates to a spot that is looks dangerous enough, but is actually safe. He takes one last secretive glance at Hyunwoo. As planned, the lifeguard is watching him like a hawk.

And now, for the final touch. Minhyuk waves at his friends, swings his head back, pretends to hit the rock behind him, and lets himself slip underwater. A minute passes by (give or take) and Minhyuk casually paddles around. He makes sure not too make big movements (because unconscious people do not make big movements, they generally don’t move at all) as to give himself away. After another minute passes or so he stirs, theatrically splashing around water as he breaks the surface. He sees Hyunwoo is already close.

“Hyunwoo _, heeeelp~”_ Minhyuk yells, slipping back underwater twice more. Everything goes exactly according to plan. Hyunwoo arrives at the same, pulling Minhyuk close to his body, and swims back to shore.

He gently lays Minhyuk down in the sand. Shakily, Minhyuk opens his eyes. Hyunwoo checks him for injuries and feels his pulse.

“Hmmm. You look like you can’t breathe well, I will have to apply CPR on you.” Before Minhyuk can say anything, Hyunwoo leans in close and softly presses his lips against Minhyuk’s. It looks however, suspiciously much like a kiss and not at all like CPR. He’s not helping Minhyuk breathe at all, rather, he takes his breath away.

Hyunwoo pulls away and Minhyuk sees he is blushing.

“You can definitely just talk to me next time.”

“N-next time?”

“Yeah well, I saved your life three times now, I’d say you at least owe me a cup of coffee.”

Minhyuk flushes deeply as Hyunwoo helps him to his feet.

“But please stop pretending to drown.”

“Oh. _You heard that_.” Minhyuk says, quietly horrified, and he doesn’t dare look up from his hands.

“Yeah, I overheard you last week.” Hyunwoo says with a serious face.

“And FYI….”

He turns to get back to his highchair.

“I also think you’re cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe.


	5. Concerning coffee and college and cute boys

**Week 4 // Coffee 1**

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo get coffee the next day. Because Hyunwoo cannot leave his lifeguard post in the daytime, they meet at a small café in the evening. Hyunwoo looks positively ethereal in the light of the setting sun, his tanned skin glowing, accentuating the muscles on his sleeveless arms, framing his face in a radiant halo, as if being around his normal, non-shining self wasn’t hard enough for Minhyuk to be around. Not that he wasn’t always ridiculously gorgeous anyway, but something about the low light just made him even more…more…-- Minhyuk realizes he has been very non-subtly staring in silence for the past few minutes and he feels his face flush.

Hyunwoo lets out a low chuckle in response and pushes open the door. “Let’s go in, shall we?”

They each order a coffee and sit down at a window seat with an overview of the beach. Minhyuk doesn’t dare take his eyes off his coffee. He fiddles with the lid and silently curses himself for being so awkward. Normally Minhyuk is a social butterfly, easily talks to anyone and everyone, but when he’s around someone he likes he turns into an awkward, bumbling idiot.

To make matters worse, Minhyuk realizes this is his first _real_ date with a guy that wasn’t an awkward double-date with Jooheon (this happened once, and that was once too many) or a failed blind-date he found on a dating app (this happened once, and that was once too many).

His hand twitches nervously and Minhyuk watches in slow-motion horror as the cup of scalding hot liquid tips over and splashes all over Hyunwoo’s white ( _of course, of course it’s fucking white_ ) shirt.

It’s his first _real_ date and not he’s not even ten minutes in and he’s already _majorly_ fucked up. Of course.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Jesus, what’s wrong with me…” Minhyuk shoots forward, armed with a mountain of napkins he rapidly snags from the counter and starts frantically dabbing at Hyunwoo’s shirt. It quickly becomes apparent there is no saving the shirt (the entire lower half is drenched with muddy brown coffee stains).

“Ah no, it’s okay. And I thought ** _I_** was nervous.” Hyunwoo laughs. “Good thing I brought a back-up hoodie.”

Minhyuk is surprised to hear that Hyunwoo is nervous. He looks very cool and collected at first glance, but when he pays closer attention he notices the little things, like the way Hyunwoo subconsciously tugs at his hair or taps his foot under the table. This calms him a little. Surely, if a guy as hot as Hyunwoo is nervous meeting a guy like _him_ , the stars must’ve aligned, his prayers have been heard and Jesus has come back from the dead (probably).

Hyunwoo pulls a hoodie from his backpack and casually slips out of the coffee stained shirt as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the middle of a café (okay, it’s nearly empty, but still) on a weekday (not that it’s normal in the weekend, either). Minhyuk tries (and fails) really hard not to stare.

“Okay. So, how about, instead of nervously staring at our coffees, you tell me a bit about yourself and I will do the same?” Hyunwoo says as he zips up the hoodie somewhere halfway (leaving Minhyuk just a little peak at his chest, which is totally, _definitely_ , not distracting at all).

So Minhyuk talks. When he gets over his initial ‘omg-I’m-talking-to-a-hot-guy’ jitters, he finds a good conversation partner in Hyunwoo, who listens attentively and nods and smiles when he talks. So Minhyuk tells him he is going into his 4th year of college, majors in theatre and likes to play guitar or read books (no one has to know those books are manga) in his free time.

Hyunwoo, in his turn, tells him he is also in his final year. He would’ve been done by now but he took a year off to travel the world. He is a dance major. His passions are swimming (no surprise there) and even more dancing. Minhyuk observes Hyunwoo as he talks. He has a very small smile, but his eyes crinkle when he laughs so it’s as if he smiles with his whole face. He is soft spoken and sweet and surprisingly shy.

They sit and talk until the café owner kicks them out and then they sit in the dunes and watch the moonlit ocean and talk some more.

\--

**Week 4 // Coffee 2**

The next evening they meet again. Although he is still nervous, the moment he lays eyes on Hyunwoo happiness blooms in his heart and he can’t stop smiling.

They settle down for another cup of coffee, and Minhyuk manages to drink it all without spilling any on Hyunwoo (although he wouldn’t have minded some more of that shirtless action).

It turns out Hyunwoo’s college is pretty close to Minhyuk’s, only about a thirty minute drive by car or fifteen minutes by train. “You should come visit soon!” Minhyuk blurts out.

“Sure, I’d love that.” Hyunwoo says, and his eyes crinkle and Minhyuk melts a little inside.

They talk again until the café closes, but this time they linger around the closed store front. The night is dark aside from a few street lamps and the light of the moon, and the streets are empty. Minhyuk stands close to Hyunwoo, so close that he can feel the heat radiating from his body, and all he wants to do is wrap his arms around him and absorb the warmth.

They stand in silence for a while, just staring at the moon reflected on the water, until Minhyuk feels a tug on his hand. Without saying anything, Hyunwoo curls his fingers between Minhyuk’s. His hands feel big and strong, contrasting Minhyuk’s long, slender fingers. Minhyuk peels his eyes away from the moon and focuses his gaze on the man beside him.

Hyunwoo flashes him a shy smile, almost apologetically, and is about to pull away his hand when Minhyuk closes the distance between them and kisses him on the mouth. It is the softest kiss, careful and sweet and wonderful. The kiss tastes of coffee and warm summer nights and a hint of sea salt and Hyunwoo. Minhyuk raises his free hand and cups Hyunwoo’s chin. Hyunwoo slightly tilts his head and opens his mouth, and the soft, sweet kiss changes into something more, something hot and wild and hungry.

Eventually, after what feels like hours, Hyunwoo breaks off the kiss because he has to go back to his hotel before they close the gates. They say their goodbyes, and then they kiss again, and Hyunwoo has to call the night guard to let him into his hotel.

\--

**Week 4 // Coffee 3**

Their third coffee date involves exponentially less coffee drinking and a whole lot more making out. They take their coffees to go and settle down on the warm beach sand to watch the sunset. Hyunwoo’s hand finds Minhyuk’s hand once again and their fingers intertwine naturally as if they were always meant to fit together.

About two hours into ~~making out~~ watching the stars Minhyuk hears a soft rustle behind him and the telltale clicking sound of a camera.

“I swear to god Changkyun, if that is you I will dropkick you into the ocean!” Minhyuk yells in the direction of the noise, but instead of one head, five heads pop out from behind the dunes. Jooheon waves awkwardly.  “Hi!”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You nosy motherfuckers… How long have you been stalking us?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe fifteen minutes or so.” Hyungwon says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

“Thirty at most.” Wonho adds, waving with the camera.

Minhyuk flushes deeply.

His first thoughts are:

  1. Throw all of his friends into the ocean
  2. Run into the ocean himself, or
  3. Pretend to be a rational human being, introduce Hyunwoo to his friends ( then later kill them all slowly)



Minhyuk choses option C.

“Oh. Well. Alright. I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce you all.”

“Idiots. Meet Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk points at Hyunwoo, who shows a polite (and awkward) wave.

“Hyunwoo, these are Changkyun, Jooheon, Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho, also known as my friends.” Minhyuk says as he waves in the general direction of the guys huddled together in the dunes.

“Now if you could kindly excuse us, we were kinda in the middle of something.”

\--

Of course Hyungwon would later use the pictures as blackmail, until Minhyuk threatens to show everyone a particularly embarrassing childhood photo of Hyungwon. They call it a tie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bippetyboppetyboop \o/ This chapter is a little all over the place, sorry for that. D;  
> Also sorry for the slow updates, I've been very busy and I will be very busy still for the next couple of weeks.  
> But I will try to write whenever I have time. :3


	6. Baby, don't cry

**Chapter 5 – Baby, don’t cry**

**Week 4 // Last day**

It is the last day before Minhyuk has to go back to college. He has already packed all of his things, and Jooheon will drive them back to school in the evening. Hyunwoo will be going back to college today as well, so he has the day off from lifeguard duty. They decide to spend their last day together, but they both seem lost in thought.

They sit side by side in the sand, eating their ice cream in silence. Minhyuk tries very hard not to think about saying goodbye, about leaving the beach and his home and Hyunwoo, but the more he tries not to think about it, the more it weighs on his mind.

His free hand seeks Hyunwoo’s hand, and they naturally slide together. He marvels at how quickly they have become close, how easy it has been to open his heart. Their skinship feels so natural, so comfortable. Minhyuk leans onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, wishing he could freeze time in this moment where it’s just the two of them and the sand and the sea.

Minhyuk face must have betrayed his thoughts, because Hyunwoo looks at him and frees his hand to cup Minhyuk’s chin. “Don’t look so down. We’ll call a lot. And I can come visit you again soon.” Minhyuk smiles sadly. “I know. But it won’t be the same.”

“If only you’d have come talk to me earlier instead of fake-drowning.” Hyunwoo jokes, which earns him a punch in the shoulder.

“That goes both ways, you could have talked to me earlier too instead of faking CPR just to kiss me!”

“I guess we were both idiots.” Hyunwoo smiles.

“Yeah.” Minhyuk laughs. At the same time he starts sobbing, until he is laughing and crying at the same time.

 _“Hey, hey, hey.”_ Hyunwoo tries to shush him, but the tears won’t stop flowing down. So he takes Minhyuk face in both of his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from Minhyuk’s cheeks, but Minhyuk wiggles free and instead buries his face in Hyunwoo’s t-shirt.

Hyunwoo wraps his arms around him, and in the warm safe space Minhyuk calms down. He doesn’t dare move, embarrassed to cry in public like this, instead settles in closer to Hyunwoo. Close to his chest, he can feel his heartbeat, soft and steady and slowly he raises his head. His hair is messy and his eyes and nose are red from crying, and his ears are red from being flustered, but Hyunwoo smiles and looks at him like he’s the most beautiful creature in the world.

Minhyuk reaches up and sneaks in a quick kiss.

\--

Much too quickly the evening comes. Minhyuk stands next to the packed car. Jooheon is already stationed behind the wheel and is frantically flipping through songs on the radio (he is very particular about what music they listen to. Whenever Jooheon drives he insists of being in charge of the music).

Hyunwoo has come to send him off. Soon, he’ll be driving back to his college too, and normal life will start again.

For the last time they twine their fingers together. For the longest time they stand like that, hands clasped tight, bodies close, their foreheads touching, until Jooheon calls over for them to hurry up.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Hyunwoo says softly.

“Yeah.”

Hyunwoo leaves a soft kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead, then releases his hands and nudges him towards the car.

When Minhyuk looks back in the mirror he sees Hyunwoo waving until he is just a tiny speck on the horizon.

\--

**Week 4+5 // An excerpt of some of the text messages.**

**[Minhyuk’s phone]**

**[SEXY LIFEGUARD SHOWNU]**

[Fri 28/08 | 21:00] **Me :** I miss you already :(

[Fri 28/08 | 21:01] **Sexy lifeguard Shownu :** Miss u too. U at the dorm yet?

[Fri 28/08 | 21:02] **Me** : Yes, just arrived. My roommate isn’t here yet, so it’s very lonely.

[Fri 28/08 | 21:03] **Sexy lifeguard Shownu** : Aw. Wish I was there :(

\--

**[MONSTA X]**

[Sat 29/08 | 10:02]:   **[Sexy lifeguard Shownu is added to the ‘Monsta X’ group chat]**

[Sat 29/08 | 10:15] **Sexy lifeguard Shownu** : ….Monsta X?

[Sat 29/08 | 10:16] **Joohoney** : Don’t ask.

[Sat 29/08 | 10:17] **Me** : Let’s just say we have Hyungwon to blame for the name.

[Sat 29/08 | 10:17] **Satan:** Nonsense.

Sat [29/08 | 10:18] **Sexy lifeguard Shownu:** Uhhh, okay. Hi everyone.

[Sat 29/08 | 10:19] **Hamster mum:** Hi, welcome, and sorry in advance.

[Sat 29/08 | 10:20] **Sexy lifeguard Shownu:** Sorry for what??

[Sat 29/08 | 10:21] **Hamster mum:** Oh, you’ll know soon enough.

\--

[Sun 30/08 | 14:00] **Minhyuk (me)** changes his profile picture.

\--

**[MONSTA X]**

[Sun 30/08 | 14:01] **kkukkungie:** So when are you two getting married?

[Sun 30/08 | 14:03] **Me:** jesus that was fast.

[Sun 30/08 | 14:04] **Joohoney:** Aw, you guys. You official yet?

[Sun 30/08 | 14:05] **Me:** moooom, they’re teasing me D:

[Sun 30/08 | 14:05] **Hamster mum:** AW MY BABIES GROW UP SO FAASTTT <333

[Sun 30/08 | 14:06] **Me:** Mom, whyyyy T_T

[Sun 30/08 | 14:07] **Hamster mum:** THEN STOP CALLING ME MOM YOU ASSHOLES

[Sun 30/08 | 14:08] **kkukkungie:** Okay, fine, Tiny.

[Sun 30/08 | 14:10] **Hamster mum:** ……Nevermind. Mom is fine.

\--

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:00] **Wonhoxramen** : (╥﹏╥) My butt hurts.

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:10] **Me** : …..Nope. Not gonna ask.

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:11] **Wonhoxramen** : I fell down the stairs. :-C

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:11] **Me** : ….Well, that was not what I was expecting. Are you ok?

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:12] **Wonhoxramen** : And then Hyungwon did me real good.  (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:15] **Me** : …………God damn it.

\--

**[SEXY LIFEGUARD SHOWNU]**

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:20] **Me** : I’m really sorry about that, I swear they’re not like that all the time….

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:21] **Me** : ….Just… most of the time.

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:22] **Me** : ….Basically always.

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:23] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

[ Mon 31/08 | 20:24] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : Your friends are weird. But I like them.

\--

[Tue 01/09 | 18:36] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : Minhyukkie are you there???

[Tue 01/09 | 18:36] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : I’m at your college

[Tue 01/09 | 18:37] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : But I don’t know where your dorm room is

[Tue 01/09 | 18:40] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : HALP

[Tue 01/09 | 18:42] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : MINHYUK WHERE YOU AT

[Tue 01/09 | 18:48] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : I THINK I’M LOST T_T

[Tue 01/09 | 18:50] **Me** : OH MY GOD what??1

[Tue 01/09 | 18:50] **Me** : I was in the shower

[Tue 01/09 | 18:51] **Me** : Where are you omg I’m coming outside

[Tue 01/09 | 18:55] **Me** : Hyunwoo???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.  
> To be continued (͡• ͜ʖ ͡•)
> 
> I am having way too much fun writing the text messages hahaha.  
> 


	7. I am you, you are me

Minhyuk rushes outside, hair still dripping wet, wearing nothing but old sweatpants and a pair of flip-flops and some death metal shirt he stole from his roommate because it was the closest piece of clothing he could find. He looks around frantically, but Hyunwoo must have missed the dorms entirely because he is nowhere to be seen. He runs around, checking the logical places (the front desk, the cafeteria, the main hall), and the illogical places (classrooms, bathrooms, he even checks the dance studios) but he cannot find Hyunwoo. He tries calling Hyunwoo multiple times, but it directly goes to voice-mail.

Eventually, after running around for one and a half hour Minhyuk returns to the dorms, feeling dejected and hungry and tired. He considers running to the supermarket to grab some late dinner, but decides against it. He’ll just order in some pizza or something. When he turns around the corner to his dorm room a figure sits slumped against his door, and his heart skips a beat.

It’s Hyunwoo, fast asleep next to two bags of take-out food. When Minhyuk approaches Hyunwoo wakes up, and he smiles sleepily. “I think the food might be a little cold by now…”

Minhyuk doesn’t care, it’s Hyunwoo and he’s here and nothing else matters. If Hyunwoo had been a frailer man he might have fallen over from the intense tackle-hug, but instead he returns the hug and he squeezes Minhyuk tightly in his strong arms.

“OhmygodIcan’tbelieveyou’rehere” Minhyuk mouths before Hyunwoo takes his breath away by kissing him hard and pushing him against the door (Minhyuk hopes to God his roommate is still out to get dinner). It has only been four days since they last saw each other but to Minhyuk it feels like they’ve been apart for ages.

“I mmmm—“ Minhyuk gasps, “--I missed you so much.” His lips are desperate and hungry for Hyunwoo’s lips, tongues lapping at each other wildly. Hyunwoo pulls back, instead starts trailing kisses down Minhyuk’s throat and along his collar bone. Minhyuk lets out a soft moan and pulls Hyunwoo even closer to him.

“Mmm… m-maybe we should eat first.” Minhyuk stutters, breaking the spell. He doesn’t want to go too fast, and he doesn’t know if he can stop himself once they get inside the room. It’s all new to him, and he doesn’t want to rush it.

He expects Hyunwoo to look disappointed, but when he looks up he smiles. “Sure. We might have to reheat it all again though.”

“To the mighty microwave!” Minhyuk shouts, and he picks up one of the bags and waves it like a flag.

Hyunwoo follows behind with an amused chuckle.

\--

Fifteen minutes later they sit on Minhyuk’s bed munching on lukewarm Chinese food. Hyunwoo tells wild stories about what happened when he got lost on campus, and Minhyuk tells equally wild stories about his search for Hyunwoo.

Before they know it, it’s 10PM and Hyunwoo has to drive back to his own college again.

“Please tell me when you come over next time, before you give me a heart attack.”

“Aw, but I like surprising you.”

They part after a long, lingering kiss in the doorway.

“So is he like, your boyfriend?” His roommate Yoongi asks when he comes back inside.

Minhyuk thinks for a while. “Yes. No. Maybe. I guess. Is he? Should I ask?”

Yoongi shrugs. “Do what you gotta do, man.”

\--

**[Sexy Lifeguard Shownu]**

[Tue 01/09 | 22:45] **Me** : Are you home yet??

[Tue 01/09 | 22:46] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : Yes, I just got back. : )

[Tue 01/09 | 22:46] **Me** : Thank you so much for coming over like that, I really enjoyed it

[Tue 01/09 | 22:47] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : I had a lot of fun too! Next time I will ask your roommate to let me in so I can surprise you even better

[Tue 01/09 | 22:48] **Me** : omg please don’t do that

[Tue 01/09 | 22:48] **Me** : I will definitely die

[Tue 01/09 | 22:49] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : Don’t worry, I know CPR ; )

[Tue 01/09 | 22:49] **Me** : …Not helping! (〃∇〃)

[Tue 01/09 | 22:50] **Me** : No but seriously, I really like being with you, you make me feel so happy

[Tue 01/09 | 22:50] **Me** : …So do you like… wanna make it official??

[Tue 01/09 | 22:50] **Me** : Aaahhhh I’m sorry that’s weird

[Tue 01/09 | 22:51] **Me** : Just ignore what I just said

[Tue 01/09 | 22:52] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed <3

[Tue 01/09 | 22:52] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : Of course I wanna be your boyfriend, you silly

[Tue 01/09 | 22:53] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : ♡＾▽＾♡

\--

[Tue 01/09 | 23:15]  [♥] **Lee Minhyuk** changes his relationship status from **single** to **in a relationship** with **Son Hyunwoo (Shownu).**

**\--**

**[MONSTA X]**

[Tue 01/09 | 23:20] **Joohoney:** OMG

[Tue 01/09 | 23:20] **Joohoney:** AND YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN’T COME TELL ME THIS WHY?!

[Tue 01/09 | 23:21] **Joohoney:** I FEEL BETRAYED T_T

[Tue 01/09 | 23:21] **Joohoney:** BUT ALSO REALLY HAPPY

[Tue 01/09 | 23:22] **Joohoney:** CONGRATS, YOU NERDS <3

\--

**[Roommate text]**

[Tue 01:09 | 23:45] **Min Yoongi** : Seriously, stop squealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Zico. Hence the title.  
> Showhyuk is official y'all
> 
> ALSO, it's Shownu's birthday today, so go tell him he's a beautiful manbearturtle or something. ♥


	8. Of pants and parties

**[MONSTA X]**

[Fri 25/09 | 20:04] **Me** : HELP

[Fri 25/09 | 20:04] **Me** : We fucked up

[Fri 25/09 | 20:05] **Hamster mum** : ???

[Fri 25/09 | 20:06] **Me** : So me and Hyunwoo were… kissing and stuff

[Fri 25/09 | 20:06] **Me** : And Yoongi was supposed to be out with his boyfriend all night

[Fri 25/09 | 20:06] **Me** : But apparently they got into a fight or whatever and Yoongi just came home

[Fri 25/09 | 20:07] **Me** : And we panicked

[Fri 25/09 | 20:07] **Hamster mum** : ….

[Fri 25/09 | 20:08] **Me** : tldr; Hyunwoo is naked and hiding in the closet and Yoongi won’t leave

[Fri 25/09 | 20:08] **Satan** : Question 1: Are there pictures?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:08] **Satan** : Question 2: Wtf are we supposed to do about this?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:08] **Satan** : Question 3: Please take pictures?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:09] **Me** : You’re a terrible person, I hate you, no, I don’t know fucking help me, and no

[Fri 25/09 | 20:09] **Hamster mum** : ….I’m not even going to ask. Can’t you just make up an excuse to lure him out of the room/ distract him?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:10] **Me** : Not unless Kumamon is standing in front of the door. Plus, he’s in one of his moods, so if I even look at him he will probably kill me

[Fri 25/09 | 20:11] **Kkukkungie** : …Didn’t you say Hyunwoo was hiding in the closet? Aren’t there any…. you know…. _clothes_ in there?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:11] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : IT’S A SUPPLY CLOSET, THERE ARE ONLY CLEANING SUPPLIES AND A VACUUM CLEANER

[Fri 25/09 | 20:12] **Satan** : Hi Hyunwoo

[Fri 25/09 | 20:12] **Wonhoxramen** : …The vacuum cleaner could work.

[Fri 25/09 | 20:12] **Me** : NOPE. NO. NO.

[Fri 25/09 | 20:13] **Hamster mum** : Can’t you call Jooheon over with an excuse?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:14] **Me** : He’s not responding to my calls T_T

[Fri 25/09 | 20:15] **Sexy Lifeguard Shownu** : I’m freezing my ass off please help me

[Fri 25/09 | 20:16] **Wonhoxramen** : Hyungwonnie and I have been caught many times by our roommates. Just do what I do.

[Fri 25/09 | 20:16] **Me** : And what do you do??

[Fri 25/09 | 20:17] **Wonhoxramen** : I just walk around naked (＾ω＾)

[Fri 25/09 | 20:17] **Me** : ….Of course you do

[Fri 25/09 | 20:19] **Me** : Any non-exhibitionist suggestions?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:22] **Me** : …..

[Fri 25/09 | 20:25] **Me** : I hate you all

\--

**[Roommate text]**

[Fri 25/09 | 20:30] **Min Yoongi** : There are spare pants on the back shelf.

[Fri 25/09 | 20:31] **Me** : What??

[Fri 25/09 | 20:31] **Min Yoongi** : In the supply closet.

[Fri 25/09 | 20:32] **Min Yoongi** : Don’t think I haven’t noticed your boyfriend has been stuck in there for the past 30 minutes

[Fri 25/09 | 20:33] **Me** : Omg jesus you knew all this time and you didn’t tell me earlier why

[Fri 25/09 | 20:34] **Min Yoongi** : You know I like to see you suffer ^_^

[Fri 25/09 | 20:35] **Min Yoongi** : Anyway just tell him to wear the pants and get out before he dies of hypothermia

[Fri 25/09 | 20:36] **Me** : …You are a jerk and also why ARE there spare pants in the supply closet?

[Fri 25/09 | 20:37] **Min Yoongi** : God are you that dense

[Fri 25/09 | 20:37] **Me** : Oh

[Fri 25/09 | 20:38] **Me** : OH

[Fri 25/09 | 20:38] **Me** : …nevermind.

\--

[Fri 25/09 | 21:00] **Joohoney** : Huh, what?

* * *

* * *

**[Two weeks before Halloween]**

Minhyuk sits snugly in the crook of Hyunwoo’s arm, scrolling through Halloween costumes on his phone while Hyunwoo reads a book. Every year, Minhyuk would go to the school’s Halloween party with Jooheon, but he announced he is going with his new girlfriend this year.

Minhyuk loves Halloween, he loves dressing up, he loves wearing matching costumes (in their first year they went as salt and pepper, the second year they went as Spongebob and Patrick and last year they were Sasuke and Naruto). The thought of not going to the party with his best friend makes him sad (what happened to bros before hoes?!). Hyunwoo notices his glum expression and puts the book down next to him, using his now-free hand to gently stroke through Minhyuk’s hair.

“Why so sad sweet sunshine?”

“I can’t believe Jooheon dumped me for his girlfriend. Halloween is supposed to be **_our_** time.” Minhyuk pouts.

“Yeah, that sucks. But…. What if I could be there with you?”

“You know you can’t. No one from outside the school is allowed into the party.”

“But they won’t know it’s me….” Hyunwoo grabs the sheets from Minhyuk’s bed and drapes them around his shoulder like a cape, “…because I’m _Batman_.”

“You’ll still need a school ID.”

“I’m **_Batman_**.” Hyunwoo says in his lowest voice, and Minhyuk has to admit his Batman impression is pretty good (Plus the idea of his boyfriend in tight fitting latex is definitely _not_ a turn on. Nope. Nuh-uh.). Minhyuk doesn’t want to have false hope, but maybe he could arrange something with his roommate (who generally hates and avoids parties like the plague).

\--

So this is how two weeks later, Batman and Robin enter the Halloween party hand in hand. Safely masked and armed with Yoongi’s student ID, Hyunwoo gets in easily (luckily it is dark and the school ID doesn’t show a body, because Hyunwoo is practically the opposite body type of Yoongi). The ID has been proclaimed with a lot of begging and promises of Korean bbq.

Minhyuk finds Jooheon and his girlfriend, who are dressed like Mario and princess Peach (admittedly, they look very cute together), and they dance together for a while.

They leave the party early, mostly because alcohol makes Minhyuk frisky and he already accidentally fondled two different Batmans and he can’t stop touching Hyunwoo’s latex-clad butt after four cups of fruit punch (which was definitely laced with _something_ strong).

\--

Yoongi has promised to be out for the night, so the dorm room is all theirs. Minhyuk however, does not hold his alcohol well, and within thirty minutes of arriving in the room he has fallen asleep on Hyunwoo’s (or should I say, Batman’s) lap. Hyunwoo tries to peel the latex outfit off his boyfriend (succeeding at least in freeing him from the mask), eventually giving up and sleeping half in costume.

\--

[Sun 01/11 | 10:32] **Min Yoongi** : I am coming back to the room now

[Sun 01/11 | 10:32] **Min Yoongi** : You better be done with your freaky fetish cosplay, I am bringing Jimin over

[Sun 01/11 | 10:33] **Min Yoongi** : And he doesn’t know I gave you my ID so if he asks, you stole it

[Sun 01/11 | 10:33] **Min Yoongi** : Actually, I’ll just tell him that right now, just in case

[Sun 01/11 | 10:34] **Min Yoongi** : You’re welcome. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has gotten so much longer than I intended it to be, lmao.


	9. Of love and snow and fireworks

There is not one defining point in time where Minhyuk realizes he loves Hyunwoo. It happens gradually, somewhere in all the small gestures, the little moments between them. It’s the way he feels when he looks at Hyunwoo when he is off guard or sleeping, all soft and sweet and beautiful. It’s the way he can’t stop smiling whenever he is around him. It’s the way his heart flutters at every touch. It’s something he feels, warm and deep and substantial, from all the way within his bones to the tips of his fingers. It’s a feeling that blooms in his chest whenever Hyunwoo smiles at him. It is, undeniably, indisputable, irrefutable.

Love.

\--

It’s somewhere around Christmas when Minhyuk and Hyunwoo spend the week together. They decide to rent a little cabin near the mountains. While Minhyuk has always been a summer child (in many ways Minhyuk is like the summer, bright and warm and shining), he loves winter. He loves being wrapped up in big, fluffy scarves, he loves snow, he loves hot chocolate and fireplaces and reading books by the fire.

It’s cold the entire week, but the skies stay crisp and clear. They spend a lot of time huddled up on the couch, passing hours talking about this and that. Minhyuk feels warm and safe, cuddled up in Hyunwoo’s arms under a mountain of blankets and pillows (they decided to build a fort, but quit halfway because Hyunwoo took off his shirt and they got distracted).

After fooling around in their semi-finished fort, Hyunwoo has fallen asleep, his head resting atop of Minhyuk’s head, their bodies comfortably curled together. Minhyuk has long since given up on reading and has settled on watching Hyunwoo sleep (though honestly, he can’t see all that much because Hyunwoo’s head pins him down in place). Everything about Hyunwoo is soft and sweet when he is asleep, from the slow rise and fall of his chest to the way his plump lips are ever-so-slightly parted, to the way his messy bangs fall over his eyes in little hazelnut waves.

It’s already dark outside, safe from the nightlight that shines weakly on the porch. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, it could be minutes, it could be hours. He doesn’t care. Just sitting there in silence in Hyunwoo’s warm embrace, listening to his soft breaths, he could do this forever and never tire of it.

Suddenly, he sees movement outside in the corner of his eye. Just a little bit, at first. Gradually, more and more white flecks float down the window.

“…!”

“ ** _SNOW_**! HYUNWOO. HYUNWOO. WAKE UP, QUICK. IT’S SNOWING!” Minhyuk’s head pops up, almost propelling Hyunwoo backwards off the couch.

“Huh, what?” Hyunwoo says, voice heavy with sleep.

“IT’S SNOWING.” Minhyuk jumps up and puts on his coat (he doesn’t care that he is wearing pink pizza-print pajamas, he HAS to go outside NOW). He practically sprints to of the door (only stopping to slip into his shoes).

Hyunwoo, barely awake, follows on a safe distance. He wraps himself in one of the blankets and shuffles to the door. He watches as his boyfriend jumps into the fresh snow, arms outstretched to the heavens as if trying to catch it all. Hyunwoo stands in the doorframe, a big man burrito, watching Minhyuk make snow angels and bounce around catching snowflakes on his tongue.

It’s so childlike, so pure, Hyunwoo can’t help but smile.

“Hyung! Come on!” Minhyuk beckons, and Hyunwoo can’t say no, he can never say no to Minhyuk.

With a(n awfully out of character) high-pitched shriek Hyunwoo abandons his blanket and runs into the snow, barefoot and in his pajamas, diving into the snow to make an angel. Within seconds, his feet start to feel numb from the cold but he doesn’t care. Minhyuk sits down on his lap. Hyunwoo sits up, nuzzles his face in Minhyuk’s warm neck, leaving kisses all over his skin. Snow falls all around them, and for a moment it feels like the rest of the world falls away and it’s just the two of them.

They kiss long and hard. Minhyuk strokes his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair.

“I love you so much.” Hyunwoo breathes, his face only inches away from Minhyuk’s.

Minhyuk’s face is flushed, and he doesn’t know if it’s the cold or shyness, or both.

“I love you, too.”

\--

To no one’s surprise, Hyunwoo catches a cold. Minhyuk nurses him back to health with chicken soup and kisses (insisting that love is the best medicine).

\--

[Thu 31/12 | 12:15] **Me** : We’re on our way with snacks. Who brings the booze??

[Thu 31/12 | 12:17] **Joohoney** : I got the beer

[Thu 31/12 | 12:18] **Satan** : We have a shit ton of vodka

[Thu 31/12 | 12:20] **Hamster mum** : I thought we were all supposed to bring shit? I brought rum and coke

[Thu 31/12 | 12:21] **Kkukkungie** : Well, looks like we’ll have enough booze to last us a lifetime. I got the tequila.

[Thu 31/12 | 12:22] **Satan** : Are you kidding me, this is barely enough for one good party.

[Thu 31/12 | 12:30] **Wonhoxramen** : Hey, I found a bottle of scotch underneath the bed! Score.

[Thu 31/12 | 12:35] **Me** : We’re all gonna die.

\--

Two hours later, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo arrive at Hyungwon’s house. His parents are on vacation (they decide to celebrate New Year’s there because they all live in dorm rooms with barely enough space for two people, let alone seven) so they have the house to themselves.

Minhyuk sees only Wonho’s car in the driveway, so they must be the first of the others to arrive. Before he can even ring the doorbell, the door swings open and Wonho appears wearing a pink frilly apron.

“Minhyuk! Hyunwoo! It’s so good to see you guys. Come on in!”

Minhyuk shoots him a look but decides not to ask, instead takes a few bags from Hyunwoo to carry inside. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are in charge of the snacks, and Minhyuk has gone all out (nearly blowing through his monthly budget in one go, he might have to survive off of ramen for the next few weeks). Hyungwon and Wonho are in charge of dinner and/or other food (and apparently also a shit ton of vodka).

Jooheon brings the beer and the music, and Changkyun is in charge of the decorations (He shows up with a ton of Halloween styled balloons. “What? They were on sale.” He shrugs, as he releases them all in the living room).

Kihyun is in charge of:

  1. preventing them from doing anything ( ** _too_** ) stupid and
  2. to make sure they are all still alive by the end of the night



He also brings the fireworks (In order for plan b to succeed he will also be the one lighting them. God knows they don’t want another situation like last year.)

\--

[Thu 31/12 | 12:47] **Kkukkungie** : S.O.S

[Thu 31/12 | 12:47] **Kkukkungie** : MAYDAY MAYDAY

[Thu 31/12 | 12:48] **Kkukkungie** : It’s a lemon emergency

[Thu 31/12 | 12:49] **Hamster mum** : ???

[Thu 31/12 | 12:50] **Kkukkungie** : So I took the train because none of you jerks offered to pick me up

[Thu 31/12 | 12:51] **Joohoney** : Well excuse me, I’m not driving an entire hour into the wrong direction just to pick your sorry ass up. May I remind you that you could have gotten a driver’s license but you chose to learn how to surf instead.

[Thu 31/12 | 12:52] **Kkukkungie** : I was young and naïve

[Thu 31/12 | 12:52] **Joohoney** : That was literally last year (¬､¬)

[Thu 31/12 | 12:53] **Kkukkungie** : ANYWAY. I took the train and I brought a whole bunch of lemons and I put them on the top rack…

[Thu 31/12 | 12:54] **Joohoney** : You left them on the train, didn’t you?

[Thu 31/12 | 12:54] **Kkukkungie** : Yup.

\--

As soon as Changkyun arrives, Minhyuk is tasked with escorting him to the supermarket.

“Make sure he doesn’t lose the lemons on the way.” Kihyun says sternly, waving a warning finger at Changkyun, who rolls his eyes at him, earning him another waving finger (hint: it’s the middle one). Hyunwoo has already been drafted into the kitchen, where Wonho will undoubtedly make him wear an equally as frilly apron.

Thirty minutes later Minhyuk and Changkyun return with two armfuls of lemons.

“Are you planning on starting a lemon farm or do you really plan to get THAT wasted?” Kihyun asks as he opens the door for them. Changkyun shrugs. “Maybe both.”

Hyunwoo emerges from the kitchen (indeed wearing a frilly apron) to add the lemons to the mountain of food they have stashed on the kitchen table.

“This is a good look on you.” Minhyuk whispers in his ear with a grin, smacking his butt as Hyunwoo turns around. Hyunwoo retaliates by kissing him hard on the mouth.

Changkyun shakes his head. “You know how we talked about Hyungwon and Wonho being all gross and lovey-dovey in public…? You guys are **_just_** as bad.”

Minhyuk loops an arm around Changkyun. “Don’t be jealous just because you’re the only sad, lonely single here. Talking about sad, lonely singles, where’s your girlfriend Joohoney?”

Jooheon pops his head out from the living room. “She is spending New Year’s with her parents.”

“So you’re all **_mine_** tonight?” Minhyuk winks suggestively.

“I thought you had Hyunwoo for that kind of stuff.”

“Don’t be silly.”

\--

Minhyuk gets banned from the kitchen by Hyungwon because he keeps distracting Hyunwoo.

“Shoo. Go help Changkyun set up the decorations or something.”

Minhyuk whines but runs from the kitchen as soon as Hyungwon starts threatening to hit him with a ladle.

\--

Minhyuk picks up a heap of black and orange streamers that have been unceremoniously dumped on the floor. “You really got everything from a bargain bin, huh?”

“Leave me alone, I am a poor student and you already forced me to buy train tickets.” Changkyun says, fake-sobbing.

“I didn’t force you to do anything. Maybe you should _surf_ home next time, huh?” Minhyuk replies, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Fuck you, hyung.”

\--

All the party preparations are done around 4, and Hyungwon suggests they play ‘Never have I ever’.

“Why would you want to play a game you will inevitably lose?” Kihyun asks shaking his head.

“Just you wait and see.” Hyungwon grins as he places a bottle of tequila on the table.

\--

To no one’s surprise, Hyungwon and Wonho are the first ones to fold all their fingers. Jooheon, Changkyun and Kihyun are good kids with only one or two fingers folded. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are in the middle, Minhyuk with 5 fingers folded and Hyunwoo with six.

“NOOoooOO. I was TOTALly gonna WIN!” Hyungwon blurts out, already getting drunk before the evening has even started.

“In what world would you win at ‘never have I ever’?” Changkyun snorts sarcastically. “You guys are the LEAST innocent people I know.”

“WHAT? NONSEnse!”

\--

Kihyun and Changkyun take over cooking duties, not wanting to entrust Hyungwon and Wonho with fire and sharp knives in their current state.

“I’M TOTALly FiNE, GUYS.” Hyungwon yells and he stands up to go to the kitchen, but Wonho pulls him down for a sloppy kiss. Minhyuk suspects Wonho holds his liquor better than he lets on, and he acts more drunk than he actually is to distract Hyungwon (who is, admittedly, a little more than a little tipsy).

They eat and spend the rest of the evening playing games (board games, drinking games, board games-turned drinking games). Maybe they should’ve stuck with one kind of booze. They all drink too fast, too much, and too many different kinds of alcohol (except for Kihyun, who has agreed to be their designated sober person to make sure they don’t die).

The closer they get to midnight, the more questionable the music becomes. They’ve already steamed through the Macarena (twice, because Minhyuk insisted everyone HAD to do the dance), multiple sessions of The Backstreet Boys (Hyungwon and Wonho take every opportunity to turn any and every song into a duet) and Changkyun does a surprisingly good rendition of Aqua’s Barbie Girl.

Ginuwine’s Pony comes on and Wonho whoops and jumps up. “ ** _THIS IS MY JAM!”_** He strips off his shirt and climbs on the table. To everyone’s surprise, Hyunwoo, who has been pretty quiet for the rest of the evening, takes off his shirt as well and climbs up with him.

If Minhyuk hadn’t been so drunk he may have taken offense to Wonho grinding on his boyfriend, but the sight of his shirtless boyfriend dancing is just so god damn sexy he is too distracted (and turned on) to care.

Hyunwoo peels himself off of Wonho and climbs on Minhyuk’s lap.

“Oh, oh, oh, _okay_.” Minhyuk stammers, his mind swimming and his face flustered. Hyunwoo is usually very shy and reserved in public, never very outgoing unless he’s dancing (Minhyuk has never seen him so much in his element as when he’s dancing, it’s like he becomes a completely different person).

It’s not like Hyunwoo has never given him a lap dance before. But that was in the privacy of their own rooms, CERTAINLY not in front of all his friends. When Hyunwoo starts dancing, slowly, seductively, his mind goes blank. Wonho whoops and takes point, settling on Hyungwon’s lap.

The song ends and Hyunwoo casually sits back down on his own chair next to Minhyuk as if nothing happened. Minhyuk releases the breath he doesn’t realize he has been holding (has it always been this hard to breathe? No? Okay.) Luckily everyone else seems to be too distracted by Wonho (who has taken off his pants and yells he is going streaking) to notice Minhyuk crossing his legs in a weak attempt to hide his boner. No one notices but Hyunwoo, who shoots him a mischievous grin (Jesus what does alcohol do to this normally so cute and innocent man bear?).

\--

It’s nearly time to countdown to midnight. Hyungwon and Wonho have already gotten a head start at the New Year’s kissing and have settled on the leather armchair for a sloppy make-out session (Changkyun kicks the chair so it faces away from everyone).

10…

9….

8….

7…

6…

5…

4…

**_3!_ **

**_2!_ **

**_1!_ **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**\--**

The next morning Minhyuk finds Hyunwoo sleeping in just his underwear and the apron (where did he find that damn thing again anyway?). He considers taking a picture, but decides against it, instead snuggles in close. The mental picture will be enough.

Hyunwoo opens one eye. “ _Hey_.” He says softly.

“Hey.” Minhyuk replies with a smile, and he wonders how someone can look that beautiful while hungover wearing a frilly apron, but he looks at Hyunwoo and he sees the most beautiful man in the world.

The most beautiful man in the world who also throws up all over his shoes just thirty minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter became much longer than I initially had in mind and it's a little all over the place.  
> Thanks for sticking with me, everyone ♥
> 
> #SHOWHYUK FOREVER. ( ˘ ³˘)


	10. Okay

The months following the winter break fly by and the day of their graduation draws near.

Minhyuk doesn’t know what he wants to do after he graduates. There is still so much he wants to do before he settles down in one place. There are still so many places to travel to, new languages to learn, foreign foods to taste. Minhyuk doesn’t know what he wants to do, or where he wants to go.

Hyunwoo’s path has always been clear. He has wanted to open up his own dance studio ever since he was barely old enough to walk. Hyunwoo has always been a city kid, drawn to the flashing lights and constant noise and crowded streets. He feels at home in the concrete jungle, dynamic and young and ever-changing.

\--

Graduation draws near, and Minhyuk doesn’t know what he wants to do, or where he wants to go, but he’s not worried. He thrives on adventure, and somehow always manages to find his way no matter what. There is much he doesn’t know, but there is one thing he **_does_** know. It’s the one thing that is etched into his heart. It’s the one thing he knows for certain.

The one thing.

The one person.

**_Hyunwoo._ **

Despite the fact that they have only been dating for about a year, Minhyuk knows. He knows that this is the person he wants to be with, the person he wants to take this adventure with, the person he would follow to the ends of the earth with no question in his mind.

Plus, it’s **_much_** cheaper to get an apartment together in the big city than it is alone.

\--

They talk about moving in together a while before graduation. Minhyuk mentions it first, as a joke, and they laugh about it.

 ** _Live together_**. Pffft. No way. Nah. Definitely not. Right? Maybe. I don’t know.

But the more they think about it, the more it makes sense. It’s cheaper because you split the rent, it’s easier to cook for two than it is for one, and you can split household duties. Minhyuk tries to think very practical, almost business-like, because honestly the idea of living together scares him shitless.

What if it’s too soon? What if something happens to their relationship? What if they’re not ready for this? What if, when they start living together, Hyunwoo turns out to be a monumental jerk (nah. Impossible. He is the biggest sweetheart in the world)?

Minhyuk shares these concerns (minus the last one, of course) with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo also has concerns, albeit of a different variety. Hyunwoo is worried that Minhyuk won’t be happy in the big city, he is worried Minhyuk will be lonely because he’ll probably work long hours setting up his dance studio, Hyunwoo is worried that Minhyuk will not find his dream.

Hyunwoo softly cups Minhyuk’s face. “…But, I’m not worried about us. I love you, Minhyuk. I love you more than dancing and swimming combined, I love you more than the moon and the stars, I love you more than **_anything_** in this world. I know we can make this work. I just need to know if you’ll be happy.”

Minhyuk smiles, blushing heavily.

“I think we’ll be okay.”

Minhyuk leans in to kiss Hyunwoo, softly and affectionately, and he knows, he **_knows_** they’ll be okay.

\--

Minhyuk (and Jooheon) and Hyunwoo graduate on the same day, so they can’t attend each other’s ceremonies. To make it fair for both of them, Hyungwon and Wonho attend Hyunwoo’s graduation, whereas Kihyun and Changkyun go to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s. They all meet up afterwards and they go out for dinner and drinks to celebrate. Many, many drinks. They end up renting rooms in the middle of the night in a slightly skeevy looking roadside motel, which is how Minhyuk wakes up on his first day as a college graduate in his underwear in a bathtub drooling all over Changkyun’s face.

His post-grad life is already off to a great start.

\--

A few weeks after graduation, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo return to the beach where they first met. Minhyuk has just dropped off all of his dorm room stuff (because the rooms were already furnished, it’s mostly just clothes and random junk he accumulated over the years) at his parents’ house. Hyunwoo notices Minhyuk needs some time alone, so he offers to get some food from the supermarket, leaving Minhyuk at the beach.

With his feet firmly planted into the sand and the sea winds blowing through his hair, Minhyuk feels nostalgic. He thinks back about his early college years, all the pranks he and Jooheon used to pull, or that one time they snuck onto the roof with sleeping bags and they stayed up all night talking and looking at the stars. There was something safe and familiar about going to school. You always know what you have to do, and you have a clear goal to work towards. Now, Minhyuk doesn’t know what he’s going to do. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen.

And yeah, maybe he’s a little scared. Scared to see if he can make it on his own. Scared to see if he can succeed in life. Scared to see if he can find his way.

A soft hand on his shoulder brings him back to the now.

Ah. That’s right. He won’t be alone.

Hyunwoo wordlessly hands him an ice cream cone and sits down next to him.

He smiles.

They’ll be okay.

\--

To Minhyuk, there is nothing better than the feeling of hot sand underneath his feet and the sea breeze in his hair.

Or at least, that’s what he used to think. But now, Minhyuk isn’t so sure. They stand in the cramped space that is their new, shared apartment. It’s old and a little run down and it’s small and you have to walk up an ungodly amount of stairs to reach it, but it’s **_their_** apartment, and Minhyuk doesn’t think he’s ever felt happier.

“It’s ours.” He says, while running around the room touching every surface, as if checking to make sure it is really there.

“It’s really **_ours_**.” He turns to Hyunwoo with a big grin, who watches him with a smile, and his hair is messy and his face is sweaty and he has bags under his eyes for days, but Minhyuk looks at him and his heart overflows with love.

Had they been alone, this would have probably been the moment they would start to passionately make out, but just as Minhyuk walks over to Hyunwoo the door swings open and Jooheon enters carrying a big box.

“ _Jesus_ , you just had to go and live on the top floor, you bastards.” He huffs, his face bright red, as he unceremoniously dumps the box in front of Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shrugs apologetically.

\--

Several hours, multiple boxes and a lot of angry yelling later, all seven of them sit huffing on the living room floor. The apartment is barely big enough to seat all of them, and the small space is quickly sweltering hot and filled with the smell of sweat and the sound of heavy breathing.

“Y’all better stay here until you die.” Hyungwon groans. “I am not helping you move again.”

  _“Ever.”_ He adds sharply.

\--

After they have carried up the last few pieces of furniture, their friends leave one by one. Jooheon is the last to leave. Standing in the doorway, they hug for a long time.

“ ** _Thank you_**.” Minhyuk says, and it carries so much more meaning than for just the helping out, and Jooheon understands. He always does.

“Of course. **_Always_**. Take care, guys.”

\--

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo lay down next to each other on the floor. The floor is hard and probably gross and dusty, and they are surrounded by boxes and bags and bits and bops, and they are sweaty and tired but they don’t care.

Automatically, Minhyuk’s hand finds Hyunwoo, and their fingers naturally weave together, and if he closes his eyes he can imagine seeing the stars, and the apartment is their own little universe.

They’ll be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has kind of become my baby and I'm sad to see it end.  
> p.s mind you, the timeline of this final chapter is not entirely chronological (that's why Minhyuk is first completely sure and THEN freaking out about moving in together, the freaking out obv comes first in the timeline). 
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for all your love and support, I love you all ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more sea puns.  
> Inspired by their "My Kiss" video where Shownu says he will save all the members because he is a good swimmer and my mind just went places.  
> unbeta'd, as usual.


End file.
